Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drawing device that renders an image of a drawing drawn using an indicator such as an electronic pen.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional drawing device can display an image of a drawing that includes graphics and text drawn with an indicator on a display device, and can store a drawing image displayed on the display device by detecting positions indicated by the indicator, which may be an electronic pen type of position indicator. The drawing device enables a user (e.g., a drawer) to render a desired drawing with various colors, line thicknesses, brightness levels, and the like by specifying parameters such as a pen thickness, a drawing color (e.g., a hue), and a brightness level for various portions of the drawing by based on inputs made with the indicator. Then, the drawing device stores the drawing image data in association with the specified parameters as drawing information. The drawing device also enables the parameters to be specified while the drawing is being rendered.
Additionally, a conventional image data output device enables adjustment of the image quality of image data to be printed. In the image data output device in this example, a large adjustment value setting area is used. The image quality of image data is adjusted based on input adjustment values. An image that has undergone image quality adjustment is displayed on a screen for verification of the effects of setting the adjustment values. Image data to be printed that has undergone image quality adjustment is output to a printer. For example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-27352).
It is common for a user to leave a parameter setting area displayed at the upper or left edge portion of a screen and to render a test drawing in accordance with parameters specified using a mouse or an electronic pen in the parameter setting area with the test drawing directly displayed superimposed on an image of a drawing being displayed. If the user is not satisfied with the test drawing, he or she deletes it, resets the parameters, and repeats rendering of a test drawing. In rendering a test drawing by making such operations, the task of specifying parameters and displaying a rendered test drawing superimposed on an image of a drawing being displayed is repeated until the user is satisfied with the test drawing. When the parameters are specified with the parameter setting area appearing at the upper or left edge portion of the screen, it is difficult to have a large display area for the parameter setting area if a large display area is used for the drawing image. In the case of a battery-driven mobile drawing device with a relatively small screen size, it is much more difficult to secure a sufficiently large parameter setting area.
Although the image data output device disclosed in Patent Document 1 enables verification of an adjustment effect resulting from the input of an adjustment value for the image, it is difficult to have a large display area for an image for verification of the adjustment effect. Moreover, the adjustment effect is verified for the entire image data to be printed. That is, a manual input process performed with an indicator such as electronic pen during rendering of a drawing is not verified for the adjustment effect.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a drawing device for rendering a drawing using an indicator such as electronic pen that can solve the above-mentioned problems.